ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
HAL Laboratory
| founder = Mitsuhiro Ikeda | hq_location_city = Chiyoda, Tokyo | hq_location_country = Japan | products = | key_people = |Satoshi Mitsuhara }} | num_employees = 156 | num_employees_year = 2017 | subsid = Warpstar, Inc. | website = }} is a Japanese developer that was founded on 21 February 1980 that is closely affiliated with Nintendo. It is headquartered in Chiyoda, Tokyo. The company got its name because "each letter put them one step ahead of IBM". The company is most famous for its character Kirby, the eponymous protagonist of the series of games; the ''Mother'' series (otherwise known as EarthBound); and the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. HAL Laboratory started off making games for the MSX system and the Commodore VIC-20. In many of its games during the early to mid-1990s it used the name HALKEN, derived from their Japanese name. Some of its early titles were also released as HAL America, a North American subsidiary of the company led by Yash Terakura. HAL owns 50% of Warpstar, Inc., the production company that created the Kirby: Right Back at Ya! anime series. List of games developed Nintendo systems Home console Family Computer Disk System *''Eggerland *''Eggerland: Souzouhe no Tabidachi *''Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally *''Fire Bam *''Gall Force: Eternal Story'' Nintendo Entertainment System *''Othello'' – (1986) JP, (1988) NA *''Air Fortress'' – (1987) JP, (1989) NA, PAL *''Vegas Dream'' – (1988) JP, (1990) NA *''Rollerball'' – (1988) JP, (1990) NA *''Adventures of Lolo'' – (1989) NA, (1991) EU *''Adventures of Lolo 2'' – (1990) JP, NA (1991) PAL *''Adventures of Lolo 3'' – (1990) JP, (1991) NA, (1992) EU *''New Ghostbusters II'' – (1990) JP, (1991) PAL *''Kabuki Quantum Fighter'' – (1990) JP, (1991) NA, (1992) EU *''Metal Slader Glory'' – (1991) JP *''Day Dreamin' Davey'' – (1992) NA *''Kirby's Adventure – (1993) JP, NA, PAL *''Satsui no Kaisou: Power Soft Renzoku Satsujin Jiken'' *''Skyscraper'' *''Jumbo Ozaki no Hole in One Professional'' *''Uchuu Keibitai SDF'' *''Joust'' *''Defender II'' *''Millipede'' *''World Rally Championship'' *''Joy Radar'' (RF hardware unit for wireless Audio/Video from the game unit to the monitor) Super NES *''Alcahest'' *''Arcana'' *''EarthBound'' (Mother 2 in Japan) *''Hal's Hole in One Golf'' *''Hyper Zone'' *''Kirby no Kirakira Kizzu'' *''Kirby Super Star'' *''Kirby's Avalanche'' *''Kirby's Dream Course'' *''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' *''NCAA Basketball aka Super Dunk Shot (in Japan) World League Basketball (in Europe) *''SimCity'' *''Vegas Stakes'' *''Metal Slader Glory: Director's Cut'' Nintendo 64 *''EarthBound 64'' – cancelled *''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' *''Pokémon Snap'' *''Pokémon Stadium'' *''Pokémon Stadium 2'' *''Shigesato Itoi's No. 1 Bass Fishing'' *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''SimCity 64'' *''SimCopter 64'' – Shown at E3 1997, later cancelled. GameCube *''Kirby Air Ride'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Kirby Tilt n Tumble 2'' (Cancelled) *''Kirby'' (Cancelled) Wii *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Development Cooperation) *''Minna no Joushiki Ryoku TV'' *''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' (co-developed with Good-Feel) *''Kirby's Return to Dream Land *Kirby's Dream Collection'' Wii U * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Nintendo Switch * Kirby Star Allies Handheld Game Boy *''Revenge of the 'Gator'' – (1989) JP, NA, EU *''Ghostbusters II'' – (1989) EU (1990) JP, NA *''Kirby's Dream Land'' – (1992) JP, NA, EU *''Kirby's Pinball Land'' – (1993) JP, NA, EU *''Adventures of Lolo'' – (1994) JP (1995) EU *''Vegas Stakes'' – (1995) NA *''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' – (1995) JP, NA, EU *''Kirby's Block Ball'' – (1995) JP, NA, EU *''Kirby's Star Stacker'' – (1997) JP, NA, EU *''Shanghai'' *''Trax'' Game Boy Color *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' – (2000) JP (2001) NA Game Boy Advance *''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' – (2002) JP, NA *''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' (co-developed with Flagship) – (2004) JP, NA, EU *''Mother 3'' (co-developed with Brownie Brown) – (2006) JP *''Battland'' – Cancelled *''Luna Blaze'' – Cancelled Nintendo DS *''Kirby Canvas Curse'' – (2005) JP, NA, EU (2006) AUS *''Common Sense Training'' – (2006) JP *''Kirby Squeak Squad'' (Co-developed with Flagship) – (2006) JP, NA (2007) EU, AUS *''Pokémon Ranger'' (Co-developed with Creatures Inc) – (2006) JP, NA, AUS (2007) EU *''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' – (2008) JP, NA, AUS (2009) EU *''Picross 3D – (2009) JP (2010) NA, EU *''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Co-developed with Engines) – (2011) JP, NA, AUS, EU *''Face Pilot'' (DSiWare) Nintendo 3DS *''Face Raiders'' (2011) *''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (2014) *''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' (2014) *''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' (2014) *''BoxBoy!'' (2015) *''Picross 3D: Round 2'' (2015) *''BoxBoxBoy!'' (2016) *''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' *''Bye-Bye BoxBoy!'' (2017) *''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' (2017) *''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' (2017) *''Kirby Battle Royale'' (2017) Other systems Commodore VIC-20 *''Radar Rat Race (Rally-X clone)'' *''Star Battle (Galaxian clone programmed by Satoru Iwata; ex-CEO of Nintendo)'' *''Jupiter Lander (Lunar Lander (1979 video game) clone)'' *''Road Race (Night Driver clone)'' *''Poker'' *''Money Wars'' Commodore MAX Machine /Commodore 64 *''Pool'' *''Billiards'' *''Bowling'' *''Jupiter Lander'' *''Le Mans'' *''Mole Attack'' *''Money Wars'' *''Pinball Spectacular'' *''Road Race'' *''Slalom'' Coleco Vision *''Mr. Chin'' MSX *''Balance'' *''Butamaru Pants'' *''Cue Star'' *''Dragon Attack'' *''Dunk Shot'' *''Eggerland Mystery'' *''Eggerland 2'' *''Fruit Search'' *''Gall Force'' *''Heavy Boxing'' *''Hole in One'' *''Hole in One Professional'' *''Inside the Karamaru'' *''Inspecteur Z'' *''Mobile Planet Stillus/The Roving Planet Stillus'' *''Mr. Chin'' *''Pachipro Densetsu'' *''Picture Puzzle'' *''Rollerball'' *''Space Maze Attack'' *''Space Trouble'' *''Step Up'' *''Super Billiards'' *''Super Snake'' *''Swimming Tango'' *''Tetsuman'' *''The Roving Planet Styllus'' MSX2 *''Hole in One Special'' *''Zukkoke Yajikita Onmitsudoutyuu'' *''Mr. Ninja – Ashura's Chapter'' Windows *''Eggerland Episode 0: Quest of Rara'' *''Egger Land for Windows 95'' *''Revival! Eggerland'' References External links *HAL Laboratory, Inc (Japanese) *HAL Laboratory, Inc (English) *N-Sider page (HAL Laboratory company profile) Category:HAL Laboratory Category:Video game companies of Japan Category:Video game development companies Category:Video game publishers Category:Video game companies established in 1980 Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Kirby